


Jay hates his life

by Oncetwiceoswin



Category: Actor RPF, This Is the End (2013)
Genre: I ship James and Jay so hard, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncetwiceoswin/pseuds/Oncetwiceoswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay Baruchel wakes up in the worst place on earth, James Francos bed! Why is the Lord testing him? Why couldn't he just have been sucked into heaven?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I ship these two so hard, and I get sad when there's little to no fanfiction about my OTP. I'm sorry if you don't like this type of thing. Also, I don't have a beta reader so please point out my mistakes in a nice way, please and thank you.

Jay groaned and sat up. The last thing he remembered was Seth giving him a can full of XTC. He knew he was still in Franco’s house, that part was hard to forget. He looked down at himself and came to the realization that he is naked, and in a bed. Oh god, please don’t tell him he fucked McBride! He looked at the sleeping man beside him and his eyes widened in horror. He slept with Franco. He got out of the bed, careful not to wake James and scrambled to get his clothes on. That done he hurried out of the room and closed the door. He made his way to the living room to find the others passed out in a pile. How the hell did he let Franco take him to bed? This is why he shouldn’t let Seth give him drugs. 

“Okay Jay, pull yourself together, no one will ever know, and maybe James won’t remember.” He tried to reason with himself as he sat at the kitchen table. God, why is he stuck here? Is he really that much of a bad person? 

He sat alone for what seemed like an eternity before Seth came in and sat next to him. Seth let his head drop on the table and he groaned. 

“Let’s never do that again.” He whined. 

Jay shook his head. “It was your idea to take all the drugs.” He patted his friends back, trying to comfort him. 

Slowly the others woke up and joined them at the table. First Jonah, then Danny, then Craig, and lastly Franco. Jay tried to not make eye contact with James, afraid he’ll blush. 

When everyone was settled they all got a wine glass of water, and a plate of cereal. They sat mostly silence, nothing to really talk about. Jay couldn’t help but notice the stare Danny was giving him. 

“Is there something you need?” He asked, meeting the other man’s eyes. 

“Oh nothing, I just couldn’t help but notice that hickey on your neck. That wasn’t there earlier.” He said, causing the others to look. 

Seth looked closer and frowned. “Jay, what the hell, who did this?” He asked, looking accusingly at the others. He loves these guys, but if they can’t get to heaven then they can’t be good for Jay. 

“How do we know it wasn’t you, Seth?” Danny shot at him. 

Jay stood up and ran to the bathroom, wanting to look in the mirror. Sure enough there was a dark mark on his neck, close to his shoulder. Why couldn’t it be low enough for his t-shirt to cover? Why does everything bad always happen to him? He walked back downstairs, only to find Seth still interrogating the others. 

“Seth, stop.” Jay said, plopping down on the couch. 

“No! One of them took advantage of you while we were high on drugs!” He exclaimed, completely outraged. 

“Seth, I’m a grown man, I can take care of myself.” He said, getting annoyed with Seth’s behavior. He understood he was just worried, but seriously, Jay is getting sick of all of this. 

“Jay, sweetie, he’s just looking out for your best interests.” Jonah was always butting in. God Jay hates him. 

Jay sighed and put his face in his hands. He really didn’t want everyone to find out he slept with James Franco.

“Look, if Johnny doesn’t want to tell, leave him alone.” James said with a shrug. 

That actually hurt Jay a bit, but he didn’t show it. They slept together, and James still doesn’t know his name. Even in a drugged out state, the least he could do if know the name of his bed partner. 

“Maybe Jay knows and just isn’t telling us.” Danny said, staring at Jay. “Who was it? I bet it was Seth.” 

“Why would it be me? You’re the one who’s always looking at him like you want to eat him!” Seth shot back.

“Guys, come on, Jay’s been through enough, stop fighting.” Jonah interjected, trying to calm them down. 

Danny and Seth ignored him and kept arguing. 

“How do we know it wasn’t Jonah, or Craig, hell maybe if was Franco!” Seth looking at everyone in turn. 

Everyone was arguing about who did and didn’t do it when James confessed. “It was me, I did it, okay?” 

Everyone stopped. Jay felt like he was about to throw up, and Seth looked like he wanted to kill James. 

“I think that if Franco gets to fuck Jay, then it’s only fair if we all get to.” Danny said, only half joking. 

“That’s not cool man.” Craig said and gave Danny a look of disgust. 

“What, we’re splitting everything evenly right?” He laughed and eyed Jay. 

Jay couldn’t take shit, he ran upstairs to the attic. He hated it here. Why couldn’t he have just been sucked up into heaven?” 

They all watched him go, no one really wanting to stop him. 

“I’ll go talk to him.” James said after a minute. 

Seth was about to stop him but didn’t. He’d rather it be him, or even Craig talk to him. Jay hates Jonah, and Danny would probably do something perverted. 

“Come on, let’s go play cards.” He said, mostly to Jonah and Craig, he didn’t even look at Danny.


	2. Chapter 2

James made his way up to the attic, trying to think of something to say to Jay, something that wouldn’t make this situation any worse than it already is. He saw Jay sitting with his back against the wall, looking miserable. He sighed and decided to get this over with. He shuffled over and plopped down next to Jay. 

When James sat down, Jay pulled his knees to his chest in an effort to curl in on himself. That last person he wanted to see was Franco. Okay, actually Danny is the last person he wants to see, but still, Franco is a close second. 

James looked around, feeling awkward. “So….we have to talk.” 

Jay shook his head. “I don’t want to talk to you.” He mumbled. 

“Why is this so terrible for you? Some people would be glad to sleep with me!” Franco really couldn’t believe someone could act this way after spending a night with him!

“Because, you don’t even know my name!” Jay exclaimed. 

“I know your name!” Okay, so he had recently learned it, but that doesn’t matter. 

Jay sighed in frustration. “Can you just leave me alone? Go and bother Seth for a while.” 

James frowned. “Come on Jay, I just want to talk.” His voice sounding sincere.

Jay uncurled himself and turned so he could look James in the eye. “Okay let’s talk. You wanna know why this is terrible for me? Because I never wanted to go to your stupid party. I wanted to stay at Seth’s place and get high and watch stupid movies. I’ll never see anyone I care about again, not my family, or my friends, no one! I’m stuck here with a bunch of people who hate me and I’ve made it worse by sleeping with you. And, to top it all off, Danny will probably jump me any chance he gets!” Jay all but yelled. He knew he was sounding like a dick, but he’s mad right now. 

“First of all, no one will let Danny jump you! Second, you’re not the only who doesn’t want to be stuck here. I’m sure we’d all rather be with family right now. Hell, I don’t even know where my brothers are. We were trying to make the best of this situation, and we did. We took all the drugs and had fun!” 

“Oh yeah, loads of fun.” Jay said with an eye roll. 

James sighed. “Dammit Jay, will you stop with this bitchy attitude? You really can’t stand us? Then leave. Emma left, you can leave.” He said, standing up. “Leave and get eaten by demons.” He all but yelled and stormed out. He went to his room and locked himself in, he had to cool down a bit.

James was so angry, he didn’t notice Danny standing at the other end of the hall. Danny smirked and made his way up the attic stairs, planning on having some fun with Jay. 

0o0o0o

Jay sat in the same place James left him, feeling upset and angry with himself. He could sense someone watching him and looked up. Danny was standing there, smiling. 

“Uh hey Danny… can I help you?” He asked, trying to act calm. After Danny’s comment earlier, Jay was a bit scared of him. 

Danny nodded. “Oh yeah, you can be loads of help.” He said, lunging at Jay. 

Jay let out a scream and Danny covered his mouth. Jay bit his hand as hard as he could, causing Danny to cruse and punch him in the face. Jay fought him off as best as he could, screaming for the others. The first to get there was James, hearing the scuffle from his room. He grabbed Danny and pulled him off Jay as the others ran in. 

“What the fuck?” Seth yelled, looking from Danny to Jay. 

“Danny was trying to… to….” Jay couldn’t say it, he could barely even stand, his legs shaking and he felt like he was about to pass out. 

Craig and Jonah helped James with Danny, and Seth took Jay downstairs. 

 

((A/N- So...I've been having writers block and this is the best I can come up with for this fic right now.... enjoy xoxo)


End file.
